The present invention relates to a method for separating basic nitrogen compounds from organic streams with the use of gaseous sulfur dioxide.
It is generally considered undesirable to have basic nitrogen compounds present in various organic streams, particularly hydrocarbonaceous streams such as coal liquids, oil shale liquids and petroleum oils. These basic nitrogen compounds, even if present in very small quantities, have been attributed to creating aging problems in coal and oil shale liquids, acting as poisons or deactivants for catalysts in the cracking of crude oil, and being detrimental in oils used as lubricants, fuel oils, medicinal oils, etc.
Although various methods have been employed for separating basic nitrogen compounds from such organic liquids, there is still a need in the art for a more efficient separation method.